A Plot for Revenge
by CartoonLover999
Summary: Wally gets an unexpected visit from someone who plans to ruin his life. It's mainly 3/4, but it has hints of others. It has some violence and some swearing. My first fanfic! Please review. Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

A Plot for Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

Wallabee Beatles…age 11 1st person

I left the tree house and went home for the night. I didn't know exactly why, but I knew I'd regret it. When I got there, Mom wasn't shocked or surprised to see me, but Dad was shocked and happy to see me, though.

"'Ey, sport, you're home!" he exclaimed. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, Dad." I replied. "Where's Joey?" I couldn't believe I just said that.

"In his room, asleep." Dad told me.

I sat on the couch bored out of my mind until dinner, which was about two and a half hours later. For dinner, there was baked chicken, macaroni and broccoli. Why did adults have to ruin a perfectly good dinner with vegetables? I ate the chicken and the macaroni, but i pretended to eat the broccoli. Each piece of broccoli went into my pockets.

"I'm surprised!" Mom said. "You actually ate your broccoli without us having to force it down your throat!"

I rolled my eyes."Yea,yea, Mom." I ran upstairs into my room and threw the broccoli out the window. Then, I thought about all my friends. Numbuh 1: He was a good friend and all, but sometimes he was way too serious. Numbuh 2: Funny sometimes, but then, he makes cruddy jokes about me. Well, about everyone. Numbuh 3: She was beautiful and funny and...Anyway, she's alright except for her stupid, cruddy Rainbow Monkeys! I hate them! Numbuh 5: She's almost always calm in any situation. She even helped me with homework and stuff, even if i didn't want help.

That night, I decided to go to bed early. While I lay there, I thought about all of the past missions. They were fun for the most part. I couldn't go to sleep right away like I wanted to, so I read a book. It even surprised me how desperate i was to not be bored. I felt stupid not knowing or even recognizing some of the words. Eventually, I quit. I stood on my bed and started jumping on it. It was a good idea to wear off my extra energy. Then, Mom told me to stop.

Soon after that, I got tired and fell asleep. That night was one of those nights that were impossible to sleep through. I dreamed that I went to to school in my underwear. It was terrible! And the worst part was that they had Rainbow Monkeys on them! The next dream I had was a cruddy love dream. I wouldn't have minded so much if I had fallen in love with someone I like. But no, I had to fall in love with Numbuh 86! That loud-mouthed, bossy, cruddy-girl red head! I woke up in horror with a yell. I got up to get some water. I checked to see if Mom, Dad and Joey were asleep. I thought they were until I heard a noise behind me. I whipped my head around and found a creepy-looking figure in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The figure didn't move, but all it did was whisper, "I'm back for my revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've changed my whole entire story (except the first chapter). It's much better, and I can't believe I didn't think of this before I started to write this. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Wally flipped on a nearby light. "Who are you?"

He'd never seen that boy before. The boy had light brown skin with black curly hair. He was an inch taller than Wally, and he gave a sneaky smile. The boy approached Wally, and Wally back away from him.

"What are you runnin' from, Huh?" the boy questioned. " I guess they were wrong about you bein' so tough. Jeez, my baby sister could put up a better fight, and she's three!"

Wally reached to punch him, but the guy dodged and punched him back. While Wally was down, the boy touched Wally's shoulder. Both of them felt a slight pinch on their brains. Wally tried to run, but the boy caught him and grabbed his hand. The boy's smile grew.

"Where ya goin'?" he chuckled. "You're gonna miss the best part." The boy dragged him to the bathroom mirror. "Look, you can't go no where."

Wally looked in the mirror. He tried to yell, but the boy covered his mouth. Wally's reflection showed the boy, and the boy's reflection showed Wally, but when Wally looked at the boy, the boy looked the same as when he found him.

"This is just another dream." he said as he started to run away.

"Oh, this isn't a dream! Not at all!" the person called. "This is the beginning of your worst nightmare!"

Wally ran to the treehouse. He went inside, and the intruder alarm went off. He ran around trying to avoid his teammates, but soon, they all found him and cornered him.

"Who are you?" Numbuh 1 demanded. "And what do you want with us?"

"It's me! Numbuh 4!" he shouted.

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "You don't even look like Numbuh 4. You don't even sound like him."

"Yeah." Numbuh 2 agreed. "The _real_ Numbuh 4 has an _Australian_ accent. You don't have one."

"But I _do_ have one! Can't you hear me?" Wally cried. "Numbuh 3, don't you believe me?"

At that moment, everyone's eyes went to Numbuh 3. " Um..." Then, the boy came and stood behind her. "No! I don't believe fake people like you!"

"That guy just needs his butt kicked." said the guy posing as Wally. "He won't ever come back, if he knows what's good for 'im."

Wally gapsed. "Don't you see that guy? _He's _the one who's fakin'!" He went up to the person and grabbed his shirt. The others stopped a punch and beat him up. Then, he backed away from them, and the boy laughed.

"What are you runnin' from?" the guy repeated "If you were really Numbuh 4, wouldn't you be tougher than that? You're acting loike a little sissy!"

After that insult, Wally ran after him, following his every move. When the boy 'jumped' out the window, Wally did too, falling to the ground, while the guy was hanging on the the edge of the window. He landed with a thud.

He didn't move an inch. He sat there in the rain and said, "Now, I know how that broccoli feels."

**A/N: Let me know if you like it so far. I'm starting to like this story again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For anyone who is confused and/or sick of the switching between "the boy", "the guy", and "the person". From now until I reveal the mystery person's identity, the person will be called "Guy". To clear things up, the little touch on the shoulder caused Wally and Guy to switch bodies. When I'm referring to Wally, I'll say 'Guy' or Wally in Guy's body. When I'm referring to Guy, Ill say 'Wally' or Guy in Wally's body. The story will no longer be in first person.**

Chapter 3

Wally stood from the ground and walked away. He went to his house, but he was rejected there too, just not as violently as the tree house. He thought about going into the tree house again, and then, he looked at his bruises and cuts that were still bleeding. He had no idea who this kid was or what he wanted. He felt bad that he let down his team by letting Guy get away with impersonating him. Wally decided to rest in a nearby tree.

At the tree house the next morning, 'Wally' (aka Guy) told everyone about how he "defeated" the mystery boy. He went to Wally's room and thought to himself. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do first. "Flirt, Trash, Flirt, and Break." he said smiling. He left the room feeling confident with his plan.

Then, Sector V had a minor mission dealing with a few of the ice cream men. As usual, they immediately sprang into action. While they were fighting, Guy pulled Numbuh 3 aside a couple of times and whispered a few things in her ear. It made her giggle and even blush; the two ignored the suspicious looks from the others. He picked up an ice cream cone and used it to dodge shots of ice cream. When the men were defeated, Guy's cone had twenty one scoops of ice cream on it.

"Kuki, this is for you." he said barely holding up the amazingly enormous treat treat. Her eyes grew large, and she gladly took the cone. On their way back, 'Wally' continued to flirt with her.

"What's so funny over there?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Guy avoided eye contact and pretended that nothing was said, while Numbuh 3 replied, "Nothing! Nobody was laughing. You're just hearing things."

"Right" Numbuh 1 said sarcastically. "I totally believe that." Then, Numbuh 5 signaled him and told him to stop.

In the oak tree that was less than 3,500 feet away from the tree house, Wally (in Guy's body) was sleeping until he heard some little kids playing in a yard. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. _How come they couldn't see me? _He remembered looking in the mirror and seeing light brown skin and curly black hair instead of his long, straight, blond hair that covered his eyes. _How did he do that? _He remembered the touch on his shoulder and the pinch on his brain. Then, it finally hit him. _They only can see what I saw in the mirror! _He hopped down from the tree and ran to the tree house.

As the eager Wally entered the tree house, the intruder alarm went off like the last time. He tried to avoid his team mates like the last time, but this time he ran into a bathroom and let them corner him. Guy was the fist one to speak.

"I thought I told you to beat it!" he said.

"I know." Wally looked at his team mates and smiled. "All I want is for you guys to see this." He grabbed Guy and placed Guy beside himself in front of the mirror. In Wally's eyes, his reflection showed Guy, and Guy's reflection showed Wally. In the others' eyes, "Wally's" reflection showed Guy, and "Guy's" reflection showed Wally (in other words, the opposite of the sentence before). Everyone gasped.

"Numbuh 4?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Oh, shit." Guy ran out of the bathroom, pushing past everyone. Then, he ran out of the tree house and went as far as he could before he got tired. He stopped and pulled up his sleeve. He took the diamond stud on his watch and spinned it around counterclockwise exactly fourteen times. Each time the diamond stud went around, the background changed. He stopped the watch and ended up outside Wally's room in his house again. "That was _waaaay_ too close."

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. If anyone is still confused about Wally/Guy, just say so. If you're confused about the whole watch thing, just wait until the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are AWESOME! And sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When Guy spinned the watch, he turned back time. At the moment, Wally and Guy are in their own bodies. All italics that are outside of quotation marks are thoughts.**

Chapter 4

Guy peeked into the room where the blond boy slept. _Alright, I just switch bodies, and make sure that he **doesn't** look in the mirror...**EVER.**_

Wally woke up in horror with a yell. He sat up in the bed, and a few moments later he got up to get some water. First he checked to see if he had waken up his mom, dad, or Joey. _This...seems...familiar... _he thought. He heard a noise. He whipped his head around and saw a creepy figure in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he asked.

The figure didn't move. "Last time you got lucky!" it hissed. "_This _time, I'm gonna get my revenge!"

He flipped on the nearby light. "Who are you?" _He looks familiar. He sounds familiar. _Then he remembered everything. _I got it!_

Guy remained still, watching Wally's every move, and he wasn't smiling. "Oh, Wallabee Beatles." He reached for Wally's shoulder, but Wally jumped out of the way.

"I know what you're doing!" Wally snapped. "And I'm _not _fallin' for it this toime!" He ran outside to go to the treehouse.

Then, he heard his mother's voice. "Wallabee, what are you doing up this late at night? Get back in here, and go to bed!"

"Ugh!" he groaned. He slowly dragged his feet against the ground, and went up the stairs. When he looked to see if his mom was standing in the hallway, she wasn't there. "That's weird." He peeked in her room, and she was sleeping soundly. Guy came up behind him and (once again) touched his shoulder; a tingle traveled through their arms and pinched their brains.

"Not fallin' for it, huh?" Guy snickered. _"Wallabee, what are you doing up this late at night?" _Guy's voice sounded just like his mother's. _"Get back in here, and go to bed! _Now, if you'll excuse me." Guy tried to push past Wally, but Wally blocked his path.

"You're not gettin' away with this." Wally said.

"Oh yeah?" Guy took a few steps backwards and disappeared in the night.

"Wha..." his voice trailed off. _How did he do that? _He chased after Guy, and followed him to the tree house. When Wally got there, he looked around and saw that Guy was gone. _What does that guy want? _

"I want revenge, Beatles!" said Guy, still no where in sight.

This made Wally worry. "Where are you?" He turned around, but he couldn't see anything but the tree house. All of a sudden, a foot kicked him in the back. Hard. He stood up quickly. "What did I ever do to you?" The same foot kicked him in the face and then, in the back again. "I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm your worst living nightmare!" Guy responded. Wally tried to crawl away from him and towards the tree house. He followed Wally every step (well, crawl) of the way. "If you think you're gettin' into the tree house, you're sadly mistaking."

Wally stood up and threw punches in the air, hoping that he would hit Guy. After taking a few blows, Wally took a wild swing and hit Guy, knocking him down. Wally ran for the tree house, and when he got inside, the intruder alarm went off. The rest of the team got up to see the comotion, while Guy, in Wally's body, came in and made sure that Wally didn't walk in front of any mirrors.

Once Wally was cornered by the others. Numbuh 1 started off with his usual demands. "Who are you? And what do you want with us?"

Wally thought carefully about his words before he spoke. "If I told you who I am, you wouldn't believe me."

"We sure wouldn't!" Guy snapped.

"Easy, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said. "Well, if you won't tell us your name, tell us what you want."

Wally shook his head. "If I told you that, you _really _wouldn't believe me."

Guy groaned. "Just get on with it!"

Wally glared at Guy. "Okay I will tell you, but if you don't believe me, will you kindly let me just leave without you guys, you know, destroying me." _I **definitely **don't wanna go through that again._

"Sure." They answered.

"No." Guy said flatly.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Fine!" he snapped.

Wally told them everything about the switch, the fights, and the time travel.

"That's ridiculous." Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 3 sat beside Wally. "I believe him."

Wally blushed. "Thanks, Kuki."

Numbuh 3 looked at Guy and then at Wally. "See, look at the boy. He's blushing."

"Am not!" Wally shouted.

Numbuh 5 looked at Guy and Wally. "I think this boy is right. The real Numbuh 4 would _never_ let _anyone_ come between him and Numbuh 3."

Wally pulled his shirt over his head. "Numbuh 5!"

Guy looked around and saw that everyone was glaring at him. "You win this round, punk!" Then he disappeared into the dark night.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! My longest chapter so far! Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have internet access! Chapter five is up! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Guy looked up at the tree house from outside. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a a small drawstring bag. Inside were little rocks that had a tiny red button on it. He laughed to himself. He looked for an open window, found one, and threw the tiny rock after he pushed the red button.

It landed right beside the group as they tried to get more information from Wally. Wally looked up and saw the rock that was thrown. He ignored it until it started beeping. It beeped faster and faster until he shouted "Guys, LOOK OUT!" He stood in front of Kuki trying to protect her, when the rock exploded. The air was full of dust, and the everyone was coughing(except Kuki). The dust cleared out and everyone stared at Wally, who was still in Guy's body.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Wally thought and couldn't remember what he was doing. "How did I get here?"

"It's Wally, remember?" Numbuh 3 said. "Some weird guy switched bodies with him, and he got away!"

It all came to him. "How did you know that?" Wally asked.

"You told me, duh." she replied. "Something just exploded. Don't you guys remember?"

"I think Numbuh 3 has gone off the deep end." Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 5 nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. You need to rest. We'll take care of him."

"I don't need to rest!" Numbuh 3 snapped. "Some guy is after Numbuh 4!"

Wally stood up. "It's alright, Numbuh 3. I'll go, and I won't bother you anymore."

"No!" she screamed. "Don't go, Wally!"

He continued to exit the tree house. He saw Guy walking towards the others. He dodged Guy's punch and punched Guy in the stomach.

Guy ignored the blow. "You guys let him leave without a fight?"

"Yes." Numbuh 1 answered.

Guy walked over to Kuki. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped as she stormed away.

"What's wrong with her?" Guy asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

Wally marched out of the tree house, still confused about what happened. He didn't remember telling Numbuh 3 about the problem, and he didn't remember how he got all of these bruises, cuts, and scrapes. He climbed up a nearby tree (**the same tree from chapter 3**) and stayed there for the night.

After everyone had fallen asleep, Kuki got up, dressed in all black, and went to find Wally. She tried to find him without calling out his name, but it didn't work. She tried whispering his name, and he soon woke up. He waited for Numbuh 3 to walk underneath the tree, and he pulled her up, scaring her. She squirmed around and tried to scream until she saw his face.

"Oh, it's just you." She sat upright.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "You coulda got really hurt."

"I came to help you." she said smiling. "I don't know why you or the guys at the tree house don't remember that you told your story about that boy."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He seems to have many tricks up his sleeves that I can't keep up with."

"Don't worry." she assured. "I'll get as much information I can and bring it to you."

"Thanks, Kuki, but you don't have to do all of that." he told her. "I don't want you risking your safety just for me and my stupid problems."

She grabbed his hand. "I joined the Kids Next Door. There are many unsafe missions. My safety is the least of my concerns." She hopped down from the tree. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wally."

**A/N: It's a little short but the next chapter will be a long and adventurous one. Wait until you see what other tricks Guy has. Please review. I like to know if you like the story or not. Peace out. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm bored, so I decided to start chapter six. Enjoy.**

Chapter six

The next morning, Guy wandered around the tree house trying to find something he could use. He didn't find anything he liked, do he went to his room and stayed there for a while. Numbuh 3 watched his every move, waiting for him to slip up. She knocked on the door.

Guy opened the door. "Hey, Numbuh 3, what's up?" He walked to his bed, and Kuki followed him, not saying a word. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered. "I was just wondering what happened last night."

Guy wasn't expecting that question, so he waited for an answer to pop up. "Some guy was in my room. He tried to attack me, but I was too fast for 'im. He ran here thinkin' he could turn you guys against me. We had a little skirmish outside. It was nothin' really. Then, he ran inside, and I came in after that."

"Who caused the explosion, then?" she asked.

"The guy did." he replied quickly.

She squinted at him. "Okay, that's all I wanted." She exited the room. _Liar._ She thought.

They battled the ice cream men, except this time, when Guy tried to flirt with Numbuh 3, she ignored him. Then men were defeated quicker than last time. Instead of going home with the others, Kuki wanted to visit Wally.

"You guys go on. I'll stick around for a while." she told them.

"Are you sure Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Guy asked.

"No." she said flatly.

The gang took off, and Numbuh 3 started looking for the large tree. "Wally! Where are you?" All of a sudden, she was pulled up into a tree. "Aaaaahhhhh. Oh. Stop doing that!"

"Sorry." Wally said. "Did you find out anything?"

"No. But, I know he's hiding something. Something big. It shouldn't take me too long to find out." She scooted closer to him. "While I'm here, I wanted to, you know, hang out."

He felt his cheeks getting hot. "Oh, uhh...okay."

She giggled. "So, how has your day been?"

"Just cruddy. This man kicked me off his tree so I had ta find another one." he started. "Some other guy was tryin' ta cut down the tree that I was sittin' in, so I had ta leave. Then, I went somewhere else, and they were throwing a loud pool party."

"Wow." she grabbed his hand. "It sounds like you had a very eventful day." She looked into his eyes(**well technically Guy's eyes**). "Whoever that guy was tried to flirt with me, but I knew you wouldn't tolerate that."

"Damn right." he said with a smile.

Numbuh 3's communicator lit up. "Hide!" she hissed.

"Numbuh 3, are you done yet?" Numbuh 1 snapped.

"I'll be there in a few." she responded. The screen went dark. "Sorry, Wally."

He waved. When she left, he sat back and fell asleep.

The next morning, Guy tried and tried to get Kuki''s attention, but she ignored him every single time.

"Hey, Numbuh 3."

"Bye, Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 3, I-"

"Don't care." She continued to walk away, and Guy followed her. She walked up and down the stairs three times, and so did Guy. "Quit following me." Then she remembered Wally falling from the window. She went to the very top of the tree house and stopped. Guy was still following her. She ran to the window, jumped out, and held on to the ledge. And sure enough, he jumped out the window and fell. He didn't fall all the way; he grabbed onto another ledge.

Later on, Guy just kept talking to her even though she wasn't listening.

"Can you at least pretend that you're listening?" he asked. "At least look at me."

She turned her head and looked at him in disgust. "I'm listening."

"What do you remember from last night?" he questioned.

She gasped in her head. "That guy walked up and punched you. That's all I remember."

"Oh. Okay then." he said.

_Moron. _She thought. "Just leave me alone, Numbuh 4. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you!" She walked away furiously.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." he said as he pulled out a small red drawstring bag(**the bag with rocks in it was green**). "I can just smell the victory!"

After it got dark, Kuki sneaked out of the tree house and looked for Wally. She had walked around the neighborhood and couldn't find him, so she strolled farther. She pulled up into a tree that wasn't as big as the other ones she was pulled onto before.

"Wally!" she hissed. "I thought I told you not to do that!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, but I didn't wanna make too much noise."

"I didn't find out anything good." she told him. "He kept following me around. He asked me what I wanted for my birthday!. Do you know how far away my birthday is?"

He hesitated. "Um, seven months?"

"Eight and a half." she corrected. "I thought he suspected me for a second but I guess he's just too stupid."

They both laughed.

"I wish you didn't risk your life." he said. "Whoever this is could kill you."

"Then, I would die doing a good deed right?" she asked. "Anyways, do you know who this guy is?"

He shook his head. "I have no clue."

She sighed, "Oh well. I guess I should go."

"Bye, Kooks." he said.

The next day, the gang had a called to fight the Toilenator.

"I'll go alone, team." Numbuh 1 told them. "It shouldn't take long."

Guy turn towards Numbuh 3 with his red drawstring bag in his pocket. "Hey, Numbuh 3. You wanna-"

"No."

"Come to-"

"_No_."

"My house to-"

"No!"

"Hang out?"

"NO!"

"...You...sure?"

"_YES!_" she screamed.

Numbuh 2 wandered into the TV room. "What's up, you guys?"

She stood up, grabbed Hoagie's arm, pulled him to the couch, pushed him down, and said, "Here! _You_ sit here and listen to him babble all day!" She stormed away.

"Kuki, wait up!" He ran after her. "I..I...I thought..."

"You thought wrong!" she snapped. "I never loved you. I never had a crush on you. I never even liked you. The only reason why I tolerated you was because you're in the Kids Next Door!"

By the time she was done talking, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were staring at her.

"Oh." he said looking sad. "I guess I'll leave you alone now. But before I go..." He quickly pinched some of the red dust from the red bag and flicked it on her. He slowly walked towards to door.

"Wait!" she said. "I'm sorry I said that. Can you forgive me?"

He stopped. "Well, I don't know..."

She ran up to him. "PLEASE?"

_It worked._ he thought. "Okay."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled.

The others, confused about what just happened, walked out.

"Where'd you wanna take me again?" she asked.

"Come on." he replied. "We have a busy day."

**A/N: Tah Dah! A longer chapter! Confused? Wait until the next chapter where most questions will be answered. Please review. Reviews are the key to good story-writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I've had a bad writers block. I decided to postpone the other stories for a little bit and write this one while I still had the idea in my mind. Thanks to all my reviewers! I really didn't think this story would turn out this good. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Guy took Kuki to his house(Wally's house), and they ate small snacks. Guy went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh shit!" His hair was black and curly at the edges, blond at the roots, and brown in between. "I hope no one can see this." He took a deep breath and walked out.

He grabbed Numbuh 3's hand. "Let's go."

"Wait!" she shouted. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Uh, you know, I dyed it. Black and brown." he said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" she squealed. "Where are we goin' next?"

Guy pulled her behind him. "Sightseeing. And a little surprise later."

"Oooooo!"

They went back to the tree house, and Guy brought a pod-looking vehicle. "It's Numbuh 2's latest invention. Don't tell 'im I took it."

They traveled all over the world in minutes, from the Great Pyramids to the Leaning Tower of Pisa to the Great Wall of China. Every place they went, she seemed less and less excited but still slightly interested. Their last stop was Niagara Falls, which quickly got Kuki hyped up again.

"I've always wanted to go here!" she said. "It's...wonderful."

Guy put his arm around her waist. "I thought you'd like it."

She turned towards him. "Is this the surprise?"

"Nope." he said. "When you're ready, we'll go home for that surprise."

"Lets go right now!" she exclaimed.

Wally was sitting in a (different) tree as he saw the pod-looking vehicle landing near him. He dropped from the tree and stood behind it.

"Wally, that was _so _much fun!" Kuki squealed.

_Wait. I'm over here! _Wally thought.

"You ready?" Guy asked.

She nodded eagerly.

Wally dropped to his knees as he watched Guy bring her in for a kiss. Wally crawled from behind the tree.

Kuki looked up and saw Wally on the ground. "Look, Wally! That guy has the same hair style except it's, like, backwards."

Wally's hair was black at the top, brown in the middle, and blond at the bottom. He ignored her comment and stood up. "Why are you getttin' Kuki involved in your stupid little revenge thing?"

She stood there looking very confused. "How'd you know my name? Who are you?"

"She's the main part." Guy answered. "Because I know how much you care about her."

Wally charged at Guy trying to hit him, but he was still hurt from last time.

Guy didn't disappear like the last time which made it slightly easier for Wally.

Kuki watched as Guy pummeled Wally until he fell. She gasped when she saw his bruises, scrapes, and cuts. She thought back to the tree house when the bomb went off. Now everything made sense again, but she couldn't Guy know. She also couldn't let Wally believe she was still brainwashed.

"Why did you beat up that guy? He never did anything to you!" she screamed.

Guy seemed slightly disappointed. "You don't know what he did to me."

"Well, whatever he did certainly didn't deserve this!" she shot back ."_Especially _after he's already been hurt!"

"He's fine." Guy said. "He's moving, still breathing..."

"I can't believe you!" she shouted with tears coming from her eyes. "If you wanna be like that, you can find your own way back to the tree house." She the took the pod-looking vehicle and flew to the tree house.

When she got there, the rest of the team was waiting. "Numbuh 4 stole your thing, took me a few places, and acted like a big jerk, so I left him there. Don't ask me anything. He should be here in 10 minutes. Whatever he tells you is probably not true or it's exaggerated. Don't bother me. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She stormed away.

When Guy got back, the others demanded an answer. "It was just a little misunderstanding. She'll be fine tomorrow."

Tomorrow

Guy got up and looked in the mirror. "Aaahhh! Why now!" His hair was all black, and his skin started to change color. He took out a light blue drawstring bag, took some of the dust out and poured it on himself. _Perfect,_ he thought.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good. I barely had any time to work on it. Please review! I will get back to my other stories too. But for now, click on that sweet review button! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In my opinion, chapter 7 was absolutely TERRIBLE(writing wise). So, I'm going to make up for that in this chapter. A big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! **

Chapter 8

Numbuh 1 called everyone in for a meeting. Numbuh 2 was still telling jokes, and Numbuh 5 was still destroying them. Numbuh 3 was still mad at Guy, but when Guy walked into the room, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Whoa!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"What happened to you?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Guy looked at Kuki who had a smirk on her face. "Uh, I dyed my hair all the way black, and I got a tan last night."

Kuki burst out in laughter. "You expect us to _believe_ that? What tanning place is open 24 hours?"

"I have my own tanning bed." he said.

Numbuh 1 ignored the whole conversation, and told them about the mission. He told them that in the last scan, there's been some non-worldly readings(**if that makes any sense**) around this area.

Guy's evil smile made Kuki worry about Wally.

Guy put his blue dust to the test. He sent a message to Numbuh 2's mind, disguising his voice.

"What about that guy we saw the other day?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Do you think he's up to something?"

"What makes you think he's trying to do something?" Numbuh 3 said. "That guy didn't have any weapons on him."

"Then, how'd he get in the tree house?" Guy questioned no longer smiling.

"The same way everyone gets in!" she snapped.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "To avoid further arguments, we'll find the guy and we'll take a look at him."

It didn't take long to find Wally sitting in a tree, but he refused to move.

"Numbuh 3, can you get him to come down?" he asked her.

She stood underneath the tree, and Wally pulled her up. She whispered something to him, but none of the others could hear what she was saying. She jumped down from the tree, and Wally followed.

"Whoa!" they shouted.

Wally's hair was all blond, and his skin was white again(**not being racist**). His eyes were still brown, and he didn't look exactly like himself. He stood there and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'm down. What do you want?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Numbuh 5 asked him.

"No I haven't." he replied. "Ever since this faker showed up, I had to sleep in trees because I was kicked outta my house!"

Guy raised an eyebrow. "I'm the faker? You're the one that did this to me!"

"Wait." Numbuh 1 interrupted. "I thought you said you dyed your hair and got a tan."

"I made it up so you guys wouldn't worry about me." he lied.

Wally's jaw dropped. "That's the stupidest thing I eva heard." He realized that he got his accent back. "I don't even have the techy...whateva he had ta switch bodies with me! He's the faker! I don't even know 'is real name!"

Everyone turned to Guy. "I don't know what techy thing he's talkin' about!" He sent multiple messages to the others telling them that he's the real Numbuh 4. "I don't even know where he came from!"

"Cut the crap!" Numbuh 3 snapped. "If you were the real Numbuh 4, why would you need to beat up the other guy, when he wasn't even threatening you or me?"

"She has a point." Numbuh 5 agreed. "This guy is pretty beat up." She looked at Wally.

Numbuh 1 decided to take the argument to Moonbase. Kuki still ignored Guy and sat by Wally. The ride was awfully quiet, and nobody moved.

Numbuh 362 looked shocked, when she first saw both boys walk in. "What's the problem?"

"We can't tell who is who." he answered.

She sighed. "Well, we could..." She looked at both of them again. "What do you think?"

Numbuh 3 was first to answer. She pointed at Wally. "He is the real Numbuh 4. The other guy has been doing some weird things that made everyone else forget what happened."

"Oh yeah?" Guy said. "Prove it."

She nodded at Wally, and he pulled the small green drawstring bag out of Guy's back pocket. He tossed it to her, and she pulled out one of the tiny rocks. "He threw it into the tree house, and when it exploded, it made them forget what Wally told us, and they forgot how the whole day seemed to repeat itself."

_So, it wasn't just me._Numbuh 362 thought to herself.

"I threw it to try to wipe out his memory, so we could capture him and take him back to where he belongs." Guy explained. "I didn't mean to get you guys."

"He seems to be telling the truth." Numbuh 362 said.

"WHAT!" Wally shouted. "He just showed up at my house the other night! He has this...magic...ness that made him switch bodies with me, and we've been slowly changing back ever since!"

"Calm down." she interrupted. "This is harder than I thought. How about both of you give your side of the story."

Wally told his side of the story which was mostly true; he did have a few exaggerations. He showed them his injuries from their fights. Guy denied everything and told a completely different story.

"He threatened to blow up the tree house and everyone in it so I tried to stop him." Guy told them. "I stole all of his weapons and tried to use them against him, but none of them worked on him. He brainwashed Kuki to make her think he's Numbuh 4."

"Objection!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Can I give my side, since I am a big part of this?"

Numbuh 362 nodded.

She told everything that Wally forgot. She told them about when they both stood in front of the mirror, and the tree visits. She mentioned the red dust that Guy flicked at her. "After he beat up Wally, he had the nerve to try to kiss me again!"

After a few hours, everyone except Kuki decided to send Wally to the other world.

"You can't do this! He's not the impostor!" Kuki screamed.

"It's alright, Numbuh 3." Wally said. "I'll be fine." He stepped into the portal and disappeared. The portal was immediately destroyed.

She couldn't help but cry her eyes out at that sight. "I hope you're happy!" she snapped at Guy and ran out of the room.

**A/N: Poor Wally! I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I think so. Please review! The story is not over yet! There's still hope! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am evil, aren't I? No, not that evil. If I were really evil, the story would've ended, but I couldn't do that to Wally. Or Kuki. This was a pretty fast update. Anyways, thanks to all who read and reviewed this story! You guys are the best! I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 9

**The Next Day...**

Guy tried his hardest to lift Kuki's spirits, but all he got in return were angry sighs and a few slaps. Numbuh 5 walked over to him.

"Don't worry." she told him. "You know Numbuh 3 doesn't hold a grudge for too long."

He nodded and followed Kuki. "Numbuh 3-"

"Don't talk to me." she snapped. "_Ever_."

"But-"

"Ever!" she repeated in a sharp tone.

Guy reached over in an attempt to rub her back, but she quickly moved.

"If I won't allow you to talk to me, what makes you think I'll let you touch me?" She turned and ran to her room. Guy tried to go in after her. "Don't come in here; I'm underdressed."

"But you just wen-"

"I SAID I"M UNDERDRESSED!"

Guy immediately left and went to his(Wally's) room. He sat there and wondered how he was going to finish off his plan, since it didn't exactly go as he expected.

Kuki looked to see if Guy was gone. She tried to leave the tree house with out anyone noticing, but Numbuh 2 caught her and stopped her.

"Wait! Where're ya goin'" he asked.

"I'm just...getting out for a while" she told him. "I need to get away from Numbuh 4."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

She walked slowly down the sidewalk passing by every tree Wally had been on. Tears flowed down her face, when she reached the spot where she'd seen Guy beat up Wally. She became furious and kicked a rock. She ran away from the area and went to the last tree Wally stayed at. She climbed up into the tree and dozed off.

**In the Other World...**

Wally looked around the dark world he stood in. His back ached from his slumber in a tree the night before. It seemed to be night time because of the temperature and the lack of sunlight, but people were pulling into parking lots of stores, houses, and schools. He didn't dare to go into the school after he saw some of the weird-looking kids that exited the bus. He walked through many streets of the city avoiding eye contact with anyone who might suspect him. He didn't look too out-of-place because he saw other kids who had skipped school.

He strolled upon a street that looked very familiar. The houses, even though they were abandoned and partly torn down, made Wally feel more safe than any other place in the world so far. He saw a house that looked a lot like his own, so he decided to explore the inside. He saw many pictureless frames lying around, and there were many broken items on the floor and on old furniture. As he ascended to the second floor of the home, the wooden floor made a creak every time he moved.

He started to look through the rooms. They still had beds and night stands in them, and one room had wedding vows that lacked names hung on the wall. The last room he saw had a newer bed and furniture, even a mirror. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned towards the mirror, but there was no reflection. He got up and stood in front of it, but the mirror was still blank. _That's weird, _he thought. Wally put his hand up to touch the mirror, and his hand went straight through it. He quickly pulled his hand back. He tried it again and smiled. He took a deep breath and jumped through the mirror.

**Back in Our World...**

Night had fallen before Kuki woke up. When she did, she hopped down and started running. She didn't want to worry the others, but she didn't want to be with any of them either, so she slowed her pace. She walked along the path gazing at the stars. All of a sudden, she was pulled into a tree, and she screamed.

"Shh! Kuki! Kuki!" it hissed. "It's me!"

She stopped screaming and saw that Wally appeared to be sitting next to her. "That's impossible! The portal was destroyed."

"But the one that Guy mighta used ta get 'ere wasn't destroyed." Wally explained. "That place is full of freaks!"

She wrapped her arms around him, suffocating him. "I can't believe you're back! And you almost look like yourself."

Wally was almost himself except his eyes were still brown. "What are you doin' out 'ere anyway?"

"Hangin' around." she told him. "Getting away from everyone."

Wally managed to crack a smile. "You know how I always said that I wanted to be in a non-girly world?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda got my wish." he said.

"It was that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She yawned. "I should go back."

"Okay." He frowned. "I guess I'll see you...some other time."

"Well..." She didn't want to go back, and she was extremely glad that Wally was here. "I'll stay with you tonight."

"No you don't have to."

"I want to." she told him. "And I'm going to."

He didn't argue, and he moved to a higher branch.

"Where are you going?" Kuki questioned.

"Givin' you some space." Seeing that she wasn't going to accept that answer, he climbed back down and sat next to her. "You win."

They both laughed as they slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: A few more chapters to go! Please review! :) It might take a little bit longer to update since I made the volleyball team. But it shouldn't take too long. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. When you don't have your own computer _AND_ you have computer hogs as parents, it's hard to get updates in. To make up for it, this chapter is the longest I've ever written(maybe the longest I ever will write). I never expected my first story to be this good. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It is very appreciated. I'll stop talking now.**

Chapter 10

Back at the tree house, the rest of Sector V searched for Numbuh 3(inside the tree house).

"We'll have to continue our search for her outdoors." Numbuh 1 announced.

"What makes you think she's outside?" Numbuh 2 asked. "She said she needed to get away from here. She probably went home."

"What if she went to find that guy?" Guy asked. "You know how upset she was when he was sent to that other world."

"That's crazy talk!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "She would never-"

"He may be right." Numbuh 1 interrupted. "If we do find that guy, at least we could find a way to change Numbuh 4 back."

They immediately followed Numbuh 1's lead as they first searched through the neighborhood. They sent Numbuh 2 to Kuki's house(since it was his idea) to see if she was there. The response was a 'She's at the tree house.' Everyone else looked in trees, bushes, even their own houses. Soon, Numbuh 5 found her sleeping beside/on top of Wally.

"Here she is...sleeping..." Numbuh 5 told them. "...with this...guy?"

Everyone rushed over to see her. Kuki didn't notice her teammates staring at her and whispering, but Wally heard them and opened his eyes. The sight of them startled him, and he fell backwards from the tree, making Kuki fall with him.

"What happened Wal-..." Kuki looked and saw everyone giving her confused glares. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said.

Wally stood up. "It's not her fault..." He caught Guy trying to touch him again, and he swatted Guy's hand away. A bright light came upon both of them, changing them back to the halfway state. "Did you see what he just did? !"

"I didn't do that!" Guy yelled. This time, he really didn't do it. "How did he even get back here anyway?" He thought back to when he first arrived, and he felt stupid knowing that he could've made a different portal instead of leaving the other one open.

"Why does it matter how I got 'ere?" Wally questioned.

Numbuh 1 sighed. "We're gonna have to send you back, whoever you are."

"NO!" Kuki shouted. "How could you just send him back? Especially since he never really got mad at you guys."

"He doesn't belong here." he told her. "We have to send him back. We have no idea what could happen if someone from another world stays here for an extended amount of time. It could be very dangerous."

She looked at Wally, and he shrugged. "Well, couldn't we do tests on them, you know, to make sure you're sending the right guy?"

"Well..." Numbuh 1 was interrupted by a call from Numbuh 362, telling them to report to Moon base immediately. "Let's go. _All_ of you."

The ride was not as quiet as the last time, but Numbuh 3 remained silent with her arms crossed. Wally whispered something to her, and she shook her head. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were talking amongst each other, mainly about what they were going to do with Numbuh 3.

As soon as they got there, Numbuh 362 rushed up to them. "I have very bad news, you guys. Even though we can't see it, that other world is going to collide with Earth!"

Everyone gasped except Guy, who already knew this would happen if he stayed too long.

"We have to send the correct guy back and destroy _all_of the portals before it's too late." she told them. "We have around four days before the collision takes place. Now..." She looked at both Wally and Guy, then at Wally. "You, how'd you get back here?"

Knowing that his Supreme Leader wanted the absolute truth, Wally told them. "I came through the blank mirror in _my_ house."

Guy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You just _wish_ it was your house."

"Can we do more tests on them this time?" Kuki asked hopefully.

The blonde girl nodded. "We have to make sure we're sending the right guy."

Kuki smiled, but Guy's slightly evil look made her smile drop. He checked his back pockets and seemed satisfied with what he felt(**I know that doesn't sound right**).

"Since we're kinda using votes to decide who is who, I'm bringing an extra person." Numbuh 362 stated.

"But that'll make an even number." Numbuh 3 blurted out.

"Well, Numbuh 3, it's not like we can't trust your vote, it's just..." She saw that Kuki quickly became upset. "We'll use your vote, but I'm bringing two extra people."

A few minutes later, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 arrived, arguing back and forth. Numbuh 362 explained the situation to them and told everyone that this dilemma is to remain a secret from everyone: kids _and_ adults.

The first 'test' was to watch Wally and Guy's fighting skills. They used the simulations at Arctic Base. They instantly recognized Wally when he was fighting the robot, but few of them doubted, when they saw Guy used a slightly different technique.

Wally:4 Guy:3

The next one was back at Moon base; they had to find their way around. Since the real Numbuh 4 barely visits the base, he should have a hard time getting from place to place, but Numbuh 362 told them the opposite. Guy had never been on Moon base, making it harder for the voters to choose. Both of them wore tiny cameras to make sure neither tried to blow up the base. The others watched from the leader's office. Wally's camera(**labeled 'Wally 1'**) showed him wandering everywhere even passing by the office a few times as he constantly mumbled to himself. Guy's camera(**'Wally 2'**) showed him opening every single door to see if the others were inside. Guy happened to make it to the office first, while Wally still walked through the halls. He found the room with some unused weapons and started playing with them.

"Somebody get him before he destroys something!" Numbuh 362 ordered with a worried look on her face. Numbuh 86 ran out and brought him back.

(**Total votes**)Wally:7 Guy:7

This test was a written test. It was written like a personality test. After the boys handed in their papers, they all looked them over and voted.

Wally:9 Guy:12

Then, all of them headed back to Earth. They went to Sector V's tree house and strapped Wally and Guy to chairs in front of the TV. Wally noticed that everyone around him was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You guys have to sit there and watch the Super Triple Day Rainbow Monkey Marathon." Numbuh 362 told the boys.

"WHAT!" Wally and Guy both exchanged a worried glance.

**Three and a half hours later**

_...Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we love you!_

"I can't take this anymore!" Wally shouted. He hopped away from the TV, and bit the ropes until they ripped.

"Hey!"Guy called. "Could you untie me?"

"Why would I do that?"

He sighed. "Could you at least turn the volume down?"

Wally grabbed the remote and turned the TV to its highest level. "There ya go!"

Guy's angry growl and eye twitch almost made Wally reconsider what he had just done, but the blaring Rainbow Monkey program made Wally leave instantly.

Wally:16 Guy:12

The gang stayed at Earth for the next 'test'.

"What kind of test is this? This is just torture!" Wally questioned. He tugged at the fuchsia skirt he was being forced to wear. "And did ya have ta make these stupid pig tails so tight?"

Guy groaned. "I can't believe ya took the time to re-straiten my hair! And I don't wear pink!"

"Quit yer cryin'!" Numbuh 86 shouted. She gave them both a clipboard. "Here!"

"What are these for?" Guy asked.

"Sellin' Girl Scout cookies."

"What!"

"No way!"

**Later...**

Despite acting so sulky, Wally sold twenty-four boxes of cookies, mostly because of the rhyme written on his wagon. _"If you don't want me to growl, Buy some cookies(Ignore my scowl)!"_ Guy, on the other hand, only sold two boxes.

"That was pointless!" Guy yelled as he started ripping his clothes off. "I mean, who wears pink and yellow?"(**No offense to those who wear pink and yellow**)

Wally:17 Guy:18

"Please tell me the next test doesn't require anything girly!" Wally moaned.

Numbuh 362 smiled. "I wish I could, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Numbuh 60 brought out two strollers.

Guy had a nervous look on his face. "What are those for?"

Numbuh 1 took the little cameras and put them on their shirts.

"Numbuhs 3 and 5 will give you the most realistic baby dolls in the universe." Numbuh 60 explained.

Wally scowled. "You must be crazy if you think-" Numbuh 3 handed him the baby doll.

"Are you sure these aren't real babies?" Guy asked. "They're one hundred percent fake?"

Numbuh 60 nodded. "One hundred percent."

Both dolls started crying.

"Good luck." Numbuh 362 said, putting earplugs on.

Guy looked at Wally. "Do you know how ta take care of a baby?" he asked over the screaming.

"How should I know?" Wally shouted back. "I'm only eleven!"

The babies screamed even louder.

Wally walked to one of the strollers. Inside it were two bottles, diapers, wipes, burp cloths, a teething ring and two baby toys. He picked up a bottle and put it in the baby's mouth.

When Guy heard the sudden volume change, he whipped his head around and immediately ran to the other stroller. His doll swatted the bottle away. Guy gave the baby a rattle, and the baby quieted down.

Then, Wally's doll spit out the bottle, hitting him in the face. The baby started to scream again. "What do you want now?" He set the doll in the stroller and handed it a small stuffed bear, and the baby put it in its mouth. It threw the bear, and Wally tried the rattle. When the rattle didn't satisfy the baby, it threw the rattle at Wally. "Ow! What do you want?" He gave the baby a diaper to try, but the baby wouldn't even grab it. He finally tried the teething ring, and the baby stopped crying.

Guy growled as his doll spit up some of the 'formula' it just drank. "These babies act real to me. And.." He sniffed the air. "...what is that smell?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders after the baby hit him with the teething ring. The doll giggled with excitement as it continued to throw things at Wally. When the baby threw a diaper at him, the idea popped in his head, but he didn't tell Guy. Soon afterwards, the smell got bigger, and the babies started screaming.

"Do you know how to change diapers?" Wally asked.

"If I asked you if you knew how to take care of a baby, what makes you think I can change a diaper?" Guy yelled.

Wally hesitated. "I don't know! You look like a person who...changes diapers?" He tried to take the doll's diaper, off but the doll kept fidgeting. Once he got the diaper off, he tried to put another diaper on it. "I thought these things weren't real! Why am I changing its diaper?" The dirty diaper(that Wally forgot to trash) was thrown in his face. "This Is GROSS!"

Guy, on the other hand, had little trouble changing the diaper.

**Two Hours Later...**

The others came back without their earplugs on. Wally was left trying to calm his doll, while Guy was asleep along with his doll.

"Can somebody please, please, _PLEASE _take this doll away?" Wally begged. His hair was all over his head, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Both boys had 'baby vomit' all over their clothes. Numbuhs 3 and 5 took the dolls back, waking Guy.

"Those babies were _NOT_ fake!" Guy shouted.

"If either of you were smart enough, you would've noticed that the dolls' heads had a hard spot." Numbuh 362 explained. She took one of the dolls, unattached the hair, and opened the battery compartment. "That's where the batteries are."

Wally collapsed, and Guy groaned.

Wally:21 Guy:21

**A/N: Tie game! Just kidding. :) I hope this was as good as I thought it was. Don't worry, Guy's identity will be revealed! But not for a few chapters. Now, I have to think of more tests. :D**

**Wally: What kind of tests were those?**

**Guy: That was plain torture!**

**Me: Aw, it wasn't that bad.**

**Wally:(takes off vomit shirt and throws it at me) It was terrible!**

**Me:(shrugs shoulders) I've smelled worse.**

**Guy: How about _you_ put on a pink skirt!**

**Wally: Yeah! And tight pigtails and pink makeup!**

**Me: I think I'll pass...**

**Wally and Guy:(chases me)**

**Me:(running for my life) Please review!**

**Guy: Do not review!**

**Me: Please review!**

**Wally: Do not review!**

**Me: Thank you for your support and for reading!**

**Guy: Do not review!**

**Me: Ignore them!**

**Wally: Do not review!**

**Me: See you later! Bye!(runs away)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry this is so late. Between school and volleyball I didn't have a chance to do this. But now I'm here. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. It means a LOT... And those who've been waiting for that "hint of others", it's in this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Wally:21 Guy:21

"Can we have a break?" Wally moaned, still on the floor.

Numbuh 362 shook her head.

"Can _I_ have a break?" Guy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Come on!" Wally wailed. "You guys did this testing thing all day, and it's 9:32. Can't we be done for today?"

Numbuh 5 pat him on the back. "Don't worry, Wally 1. And besides, if you quit now, you'll miss the campout."

"Ugh!" they groaned.

"I refuse to do this!" Guy shouted.

"Me too!" Wally agreed.

"What are ya gonna do now?" Guy questioned. "Ya can't send both of us!"

Numbuh 362 had a straight face, then smiled. "Who said we were sending anyone today?"

"What!"

The others laughed.

Wally:23 Guy:26

The Next Day

"GET UP, NOW!"

Both boys jumped from their sleeping bags to see that Numbuh 86 was dressed in camouflage.

"What's with the cruddy clothes?" Wally asked.

She only smiled. "My clothes ARE NOT CRUDDY! Anyway, I have a surprise for you guys."

"I don't wanna go." Guy whined. "It's not even 4 o'clock yet."

"I"m sorry, Wally 2, but it's a direct order." she said in the sweetest voice.

Wally gave her a weird look. "Are you sick or somethin'?"

She shook her head, and started walking. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on!"

Guy reluctantly stood and followed her with Wally right behind him. She led them outside to the M.I.N.I.-B.U.S. "Let's go."

"You expect me ta trust you drivin' that thing?" Guy shot. "I trust him more than I trust you!"

Fanny's smile grew. "Who said we were going anywhere?"

She stepped inside, motioning for the boys to come with her. Inside were all the others sitting on the floor cross-legged, also dressed in camouflage.

"I have them, Numbuh 362." Fanny stated.

"Excellent, Numbuh 86. " Rachel said as Fanny sat next to her. "Hello, Wally 1 and Wally 2. Are you ready for the next test?"

"Yea, yea, what is it?" Wally asked impatiently.

Everyone stood simultaneously and their eyes turned red. "Must capture. Must capture."

"Huh?"

"Capture and kill. Capture and kill."

Guy ran towards the door but he couldn't open it. "Get me outta here!"

"What's happenin'?" Wally whispered to himself, still half asleep. Kuki came behind him in an attempt to grab him, but he moved away. "Kuki, what are ya doin'?"

"Capture and kill." she replied. "Must capture!"

He continued to move away from her, while Guy desperately tried to escape by any means. Patton grabbed Wally from behind, and Kuki pulled out a knife. She swung, aiming for his neck, but she missed when Wally ducked and hit Patton's arm. Instead of blood, Wally saw wires.

_Robots..._he thought. He snatched the knife from "Kuki"'s hand, and started stabbing the robots. Guy turned around and stared in shock. After all of the robots were disabled, Wally tried to open the door, but it still wouldn't open. "Come on, you stupid, cruddy, door!" He kicked on the door and it slowly creeped open.

"This is so weird." Guy said. They went back into the tree house and fell asleep.

Wally:29 Guy:27

**Wally's POV**

I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Wally 1, get up." I looked up and saw that Abby stood above me.

"Oh, hi, Numbuh 5." I turned over, forgetting what happened the last few days.

She started shaking me. "Get up, fool! We're still testing you!"

I groaned and sat up. "This betta not be another robot thing! That thing almost killed me!"

"Don't worry, Wally 1." Rachel assured. "We weren't going to kill you, right guys?"

"Oh, we weren't supposed to kill 'em?" Rachel and I turned around and glared at a guilty-looking redhead. "Whoops."

"Ya see? You can't trust her or the robot!" I shouted. Now, I was _really_glad I ducked. Later, I could get back at Numbuh 86. "Is this next one easy?"

Hoagie nodded. "Sure. It depends on what you mean by easy."

That guy finally rose from his slumber. "Is it easy enough for me ta go ta sleep?"

"Just get up, and let's go." Nigel said. He clearly had 'better things to do', and he couldn't do them.

Later, we were sitting at school desks. I was about eight feet away from Guy's desk.

"Don't tell me your gonna make us play school!" I had always despised school. "It's July!"

Guy let his head fall on the desk. "Yeah, it's bad enough that I fail most of my classes." I could tell he was lying. He seemed like the smartest one out of all of us.

"Well, good luck to you both." Rachel said. Everyone left except for Kuki.

"Hey, Kooks. What are you doin'?" I asked.

"That's Miss Sanban to you." she corrected. "I'm your teacher."

_Yeah, the most beautif- I mean, my teacher. My totally hot, I mean, my teacher. My good-looking teacher._

"You're not gonna give us a test, are ya?" Guy was not enjoying this as much as I was.

"Yes, I am." she answered. "Social studies."

Even though I hated social studies, I didn't mind. At least it wasn't math or spelling. She handed me a paper that had ten questions on the front and five on the back.

_1. The capital of the United States is...Cleveland._

_2. The Mississippi River runs into...the Arctic Ocean._

_3..._

I looked at Kuki sitting at her own desk. She was reading something out of a grey book, giggling occasionally. That book seemed awfully familiar. I ignored it a returned to my test.

_5. The largest state is the United States is...Russia._

I couldn't help but take another look at that book. "Ku- I mean, Miss Sanban, What are you reading?"

"Oh, just something I found in the hallway." She held up the book. It had a large "W. B." in red ink.

Then, it struck me like lightning. _She has my book!_

"M-miss S-s-sanban, don't read that!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because...it's violent!" I lied. I didn't want her to read anymore than she already had, so I tried to grab the book.

She held it up, so I couldn't reach it. I hated being short. "It's not violent. It's actually really sweet."

I jumped, but she stood on the desk, and I didn't want to risk her falling. "Don't read it, Kuki!"

"You can't stop me." She cleared her thoat. "Let's see...Page twenty two. 'I just can't help it. She's just so wonderful to look at.'"

I tried to get on the desk, but Kuki held me down with one hand and held the book in the other.

"'She could be dressed in rags, and I wouldn't care. She'd still look like an angel. My angel.'" She read. "Aw, that's so nice!"

Guy tried to hand in his test that I comepletely forgot about. He shook his head and sat down again. "Cruddy love junk."

She flipped through the pages. "Page ninety six."

I gasped. If she read those next pages, my reputation would surely go down the drain. "Please, Kuki, don't read it!_Please!_" I would only use the p word for emergencies, and this was _definitely_ an emergency.

"'Today, I almost got caught staring at her. The most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Kuki Sanban...'" She stopped and turned towards me. I blushed and looked away, hoping that she wouldn't read any further. "Wow. 'I realized that I love her more than anything else. More than anyone could. I just wish she could just see for herself instead of me saying so.'" I tried to snatch the book again, but she was just too tall. She turned the page, probably trying to skip some of the mush I wrote. "'Earlier, I saw her trying on thousands of dresses for a wedding she was going to. She asked Abby for an opinion on her five favorite. Of course, they all looked awesome on her, but the one that stood out the most was the purple silk dress that fell at her ankles. It had blue lace and sparkles everywhere. When Kooks wasn't looking, I told Abby to tell her to pick the purple dress.' _You_picked out the dress? 'I was glad when she picked the dress. She asked me how she looked. I wanted to say she was the sexiest girl alive, but I chickened out and said "You look good, Kooks." She was breathtaking when she did her hair and makeup(not that she needed makeup in the first place). That's when Hoagie nudged me and told me to close my mouth. I had to take a picture of her. Luckily, she didn't notice the bright flash. Or at least I don't think she did.'"

I finally was able to retrieve the book. Guy gave me that 'You're a wimp' look. I returned to my desk and finished my test. I gave her my test blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Wally:34 Guy:32(double votes)

**Guy's POV**

I could tell that I was going to lose this. Even if I did lose, I had a way out.

I couldn't believe how soft Beatles was. He even had the picture of her in the dress _inside_the book. I knew every guy has his secrets, especially me, but to be so tough acting on the outside. It just wasn't expected. I'd admit that Kuki is very pretty, but she has her flaws. Like falling for that..._girl_, Beatles.

That stupid social studies test was super easy, but I put the stupidest answers I could think of. Something Beatles would put down, like cucumber.

I noticed that Beatles and Kuki weren't the only ones shooting each other looks. Fanny kept glancing at Patton giggling to herself, while Patton looked back and said, "What?" They kept looking at each other seeing if the other was looking back. I saw that Patton occasionally winked at Fanny, making her blush. Then, she whispered, "Stop!" to him. I got tired of watching them flirt with one another so I watched someone else.

Kuki was mad at me. Every time I looked at her, she gave me a dirty look. At first, I didn't care about her knowing, but now she was starting to get on my nerves. Since I kissed her, certain dusts wouldn't work on her. I assumed that she voted against me every single time. That didn't bother me one bit. I had a surprise for her. Her and Beatles.

Rachel and Patton were the only ones that were being 'nice' to me, so I decided to bring them in while I could. I pulled out my purple drawstring bag. I flicked some of the dust towards Rachel. She inhaled it then sneezed. A few minutes later I did the same for Patton. I didn't think anyone saw me except Beatles, but he didn't count. I thought he was going to make a scene, but he didn't.

Our next test was to eat something. I hoped that I was eating it right. It actually tasted pretty good. All of a sudden, my throat started itching, and I started getting hives. "What's in this?" I'd never had an allergic reaction before. Then, my face and throat started swelling up. "I...can't breathe!" I couldn't see anything anymore, but I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Fanny, get Wally 1. Kuki, get Wally 2." I heard Rachel say. By the sound of it, Beatles was having a reaction too. I struggled to breathe. I felt something moist on my arm, then a sharp pain, almost that of a needle. My airways started to open up, and I could see again. I saw Kuki sitting in front of me with a worried look on her face. It was good to know that she didn't hate me enough to let me die.

I looked at the plate in front of me. The food was good, so I reached for my fork.

My fork was slapped from my hand. "Don't eat that fool! You just had an allergic reaction to it!" Abby took the plate away.

"Yeah, didn't you taste the coconut?" Hoagie asked.

Coconut...I would keep that in mind.

Wally:37 Guy:36

**No POV**

They all went back to moon base. Rachel had another portal set up in her office.

"So Wally 2, is there anything you want to say before you leave?" she asked.

"Nope." Guy turned towards Wally and Kuki, who were holding hands.

"Alright, then. Go on."

He slowly creeped backwards, and threw a fog bomb that exploded.

Everyone coughed and tried to fan the fog and dust away.

When the air cleared, Guy was gone.

And so was Kuki.

And Wally.

All that was left was the dead portal.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope this made up for the long wait. Today also happens to birthday, and the best present would be a review(please?). Now that I have my own computer, I can update faster, as soon as it gets Internet access. That's all for now! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now, I know you probably thought I was dead, or I abandoned this story. No, I'm very much alive and still finishing this story. I can't believe I haven't updated this story since my birthday(which was just over half a year ago)! I finally have time to write this because me and my basketball team lost in the tournaments *sniffsniff*, but enough about that. This is the second to last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this. P.S.: I'll also add some of chapter eleven to refresh your memory.**

_From the last chapter_

Wally:37 Guy:36

**No POV**

They all went back to moon base. Rachel had another portal set up in her office.

"So Wally 2, is there anything you want to say before you leave?" she asked.

"Nope." Guy turned towards Wally and Kuki, who were holding hands.

"Alright, then. Go on."

He slowly creeped backwards, and threw a fog bomb that exploded.

Everyone coughed and tried to fan the fog and dust away.

When the air cleared, Guy was gone.

And so was Kuki.

And Wally.

All that was left was the dead portal.

* * *

Chapter 12

**Guy's POV**

Yeah, I did it. So what? Nobody died...yet. But when I figured out that I dragged Beatles into my world when I pulled Kuki, I was so _pissed._ Luckily, both of them were knocked unconscious, when we got there. I grabbed Kuki and ran off, leaving Beatles' seemingly dead body on the ground.

I had no idea where I should go. My house was too obvious(not that Beatles was smart enough to know where my house was), and people would start to notice me carrying an unconscious Asian girl up and down the city streets.

Then, I got an idea. A very sick, twisted idea.

* * *

At Moonbase

**No POV**

Everyone gaped at the dead portal.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Rachel ordered. "We need to get this portal up and running again!"

The remaining operatives worked carefully and quickly, and soon, the portal returned to its original state.

The supreme leader gave it a satisfied look and said, "Let's go."

"But Numbuh 362, who's going to run things while we're all gone?" Fanny asked.

_We can't have the supreme leader, head of decommissioning, global tactical offiicer, drill sergeant, AND Sector V gone without some sort of replacement... _Rachel thought. "You guys stay here, and make sure this portal keeps running. I'll be right back." She hurried out the room.

"We should split up when we get there." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 362, Numbuh 5, and I will go one way, and the rest of you go some other way."

Fanny opened her mouth to protest, but she received a more-than-serious glare from Nigel. She crossed her arms and scowled. Patton had a worried look on his face, but Numbuh 2 gave him a reassuring smile.

The room was deathly quiet.

Rachel came back with Numbuhs 35, 23, 363 and 65.3. "Do you guys understand?"

Each operative nodded.

"I don't." Hoagie whispered. Then, Abby's hat met the back of his head. "Ow!"

Rachel ignored the comment. "We need you to try your hardest to make sure that nobody else knows of our absence. We shouldn't be long." She turned to the others. "I assume we already have a strategy?"

"Yes, sir." Nigel responded. "We're splitting up and keeping our communicators on."

"Good plan." she complimented. "Let's go.

* * *

The Other World

**Wally's POV**

I woke up and found that Kuki and Guy were gone, and I was lying on a bed in a house. The same house that had the homeward portal. I almost ran into the portal, but I remembered how I got here. I wanted to find Kuki and disable this mystery guy. I left the creepy house and scanned the other houses on the street. The neighborhood was so quiet that I could hear rodents scampering along the grass.

I passed a middle school, three business buildings, and a few restaurants. Then, I strolled into downtown whatever-city-this-was, and looked around. The signs were weird(even the street signs), and they seemed as if they were jumbled up or spelled wrong. I came across a bench with a sign that read, "SUB POTS" and a sign across the street that said, "YDNAC EROTS." The entire area was cleared out. No cars were rolling; no people were walking. Every store on the block said either "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE," "ON A VERY LONG LUNCH BREAK," or something similar.

There was a newsstand at a corner. A man with a hoodie, baggy sweatpants, and sunglasses ran the stand.

"Hey, kid, whatcha doin' out here?" the man asked. "Did you _not_ see the news?"

I began to worry. "Where is everybody?"

"Where _you_ should be, inside."

"Why?" I asked. "And if everyone's inside, why are you out 'ere?"

The man was begining to get irritated. "Listen, boy, I'm just here to tell anyone that's stupid enough to still be outside to get indoors." He handed me a newspaper.

I opened it and struggled to read the small print. I didn't want to tell the stranger that I couldn't really read the newspaper, so I made a fake excuse. "I, uh, forgot my, uh, glasses. Do you have anything bigger?"

"All I got is this kid's paper." he replied. When he saw that I was still struggling with the bigger print, he said, "Stay in school, kid."

I rolled my eyes. I was barely able to read the front page.

_THE WORLD IS ENDING!_

_Our world is colliding with an unknown and invisible object that is about the same size and shape._

_To prepare for the world's end, stay in your houses or underground...World collision in 18 hours and counting._

I turned the page and saw another article that interested me.

_A_ _CRIMINAL HAS ESCAPED!_

_An unnamed boy about 11-12 years old has escaped from his high security cell and has stolen gear from a top secret agency._

_Some items include bombs, 'magical' potions and dusts, guns with ammo, and a super dangerous classified item contained in a small black drawstring bag._

_The boy has also stolen a device to diguise himself. He's diguised himself as an African-American boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy is 4'11", and he's increased his physical abilities._

"Hey, uh, have you seen anybody that has... just look at this." I handed him the paper turned to the article.

He read the paper(much faster than I did) and shook his head. "The only boy I saw was this guy-he kinda looked like you-with black hair and blonde tips. He was carryin' his passed-out girlfriend-"

"Wait, his girlfriend?" I asked.

"That's what he said. Anyway, he said his girlfriend fainted 'cuz all of the drama, and he was trying to find a place to hide." the man informed.

I couldn't believe that I was right on Guy's trail. "Do you know where he went?"

"_Jeez_, kid!" he shouted. "He's at this industrial factory five blocks down."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran off.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Somewhere in the City

**No POV**

Fanny, Hoagie, and Patton were searching the western part of town. To avoid arguments, Patton and Hoagie willingly let Fanny take the lead and conversed amongst themselves. Fanny occasionally looked back and scoffed at them.

Hoagie finally spoke to Fanny. "If I can make a suggestion-"

"No," she interrupted.

"Okay." He turned to Patton. "Where do you think everybody is?"

"I don't know, but do you think they know about the collision?" Patton asked.

Fanny sighed. "Of COURSE they know about the collision! That's why they're probably hiding!"

"Why would they hide?" Hoagie whispered. "They'll die either way."

Patton looked confused. "I thought we were trying to stop the worlds from colliding."

She rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"Sub pots," Hoagie said.

"What?" Patton asked.

"That sign says 'SUB POTS'."

"Oh."

"Syot"

"Hmm, tsop eciffo."

"Tsitned."

"Ycnegreme moor."

"Knab."

"Elddim loohcs."

"Dep gnix."

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Fanny screamed.

"Is everything okay, Numbuh 86?" Rachel asked.

"Fine and dandy, Numbuh 362." She shot a glare at the two boys.

"I think we should go downtown," Hoagie suggested.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she snapped.

"Well, since and how we've passed that same building that says, 'ELDDIM LOOHCS' three times," Patton started, "and we've been following _your_ great sense of direction, I think you _need_ his opinion!"

Fanny's face turned red like a tomato. "FINE! You morons can go downtown, and I'll stay outside the city!" She stormed away from the boys.

"Aren't we supposed to stay together?" Hoagie asked.

Patton shrugged. "It's not like she listens to anybody but herself."

* * *

The two strolled into the city and soon saw a newsstand at a corner.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "I never knew that there were this many stupid kids in this city."

"Hey, cool sunglasses." Hoagie complimented.

"Thanks..." the man looked around. "What do you kids want?"

Patton explained to the man about their search for Wally, Kuki, and Guy. "And if you see a red-haired girl anywere...never mind."

"Are you kids plannin' some kind of party or somethin'?" he asked. "Because six other kids came by here already."

"Six?" Hoagie questioned. "What'd they look like?"

The man shrugged. "But the one couldn't read, and the last three came in a group. One was bald, one had a red hat and...the other one had a weird helmet thing."

"Numbuh 362 was here!" Hoagie exclaimed. "So...where'd they go?"

"They went-"

"Numbuh 60! Numbuh 2!" Rachel ran up to them, frantically waving her arms. "Thank goodness I found you! Numbuh 86 was captured!"

Neither boy was shocked, neither said a word, but both boys had an annoyed expression on their faces.

The mysterious man, however, did. "If you would be so kind as to take your little kid drama elsewhere!"

She turned towards the man. "Excuse me, Mr..." Rachel paused as she waited for the man to give a name. "...Mr. Newspaperman, if you let us continue our business in peace, then we'll be out of this area before you know it."

Then a flying saucer approached them, and a speaker came out of it. "Hello, Miss McKenzie. By the time you and your KND buddies find me, your friend will be dead. Ha ha. There's no way in the colliding worlds that your other friend, Beatles, will be able to stop me in time. So, I'll dispose of the body, and you and your living buddies can get home before the worlds collide...Oh! And by the way, your redhead friend was not kidnapped by anybody. She is trying to find her group, after she abandoned them. Well, that's all I have to say." The speaker returned to its hiding place, and the saucer started to float to its owner.

"We should follow that thing." Hoagie suggested.

"Why didn't you guys follow Fanny?" Rachel asked.

"..." "..."

She sighed. "One day, we need to get a program to toughen you guys."

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Flashback

_I had finally reached the industrial factory, but I couldn't get in. All of the doors were chained and locked. I tried to break the chains with sticks, pieces of metal, and my bare hands; I stopped trying when my hands started bleeding. _

_I walked around the building and saw the fire escape right above the dumpster. I smiled as approached my key inside. I climbed on top of the dumpster, and I jumped in an attempt to reach the bottom of the stairs. I barely missed the bar, and when I landed on the lid, it collapsed. I swore to myself and rose from the bags of garbage. _Great, _I thought. _He can probably smell me coming now. _The second time I had a grip on the bar, and I pulled myself up. When I got to a good window, I kicked the window, shattering it, and I went inside the building._

_I could barely see in front of me, but after a while I saw a bright light coming from a stairway. I ran down the stairs, slowing after each flight. The light died down, but it was still there. I heard the sound of feet moving and a squeal. I ran after it, gradually speeding up. I chased it up 2 flights, down 4 flights, up 7 flights, down 3 flights, and up 1 flight, ending on the 13th floor(**A/N: What floor did he start on? :D**);the figure tripped and I caught up to it._

_"I think I broke my ankle." the figure moaned. _

_I kneeled to the figure, and tried to get a better view of its face. "Who are you?"_

_"GET OUTTA MY FACE, YA-Numbuh 4?"_

_I groaned. She was the _last _person I wanted to see. "Numbuh 86, what are you doing here?"_

_"What do ya mean 'what am I doing here'?" she yelled. "I was kidnapped! What are YOU doing here?"_

_I blinked twice before I said anything. "I'm here to fight that jerk that has Kuki!"_

_Fanny tried to stand, but she yelped when she pressured her right foot._

_"Do you-"_

_"No, I don't need yer stupid help!" she snapped. She quickly stood and her hands on her hips. "See, I'm perfectly fine!"_

_"Are yo-"_

_"YES, I'M SURE!" She screamed. Fanny half-marched and half-limped to the stairway. "Come on! We don't have all day!" __I followed Fanny down the stairs. She told me to look through every door we passed on the basement floor. "Open that one!" She pointed to a slightly ajar door down the hallway. I peered through the crack and saw Kuki's unconscious body floating inside a weird looking glass dome. I gasped when Fanny pushed me out of the way. "Numbuh 4, where's the imposter guy?" She pushed the door open a little bit more. _

_"Oh, my dear Kuki..." Guy said as we walked up to the glass. "How long must I wait until you wake? Your intake of this, oh yes, is what I desire." He held a black drawstring bag in the air. Then, he smiled. "Hello, Francine. I knew you would come back. Come on in."_

_Fanny gulped and walked into the room. "Don't call me Francine!" _

_"You seem...sleepy!" Guy flicked black dust in her face._

_"HEY, what did you...do to me...ya...stupid...boy..." She lay on the floor and fell asleep. _

_Guy dragged Fanny's body towards the door. I ran and hid in a crevice nearby. "I never should have kidnapped this chick." He left Fanny's body outside the door. "Sweet dreams, Francine."_

_I swore I saw her body twitch, when he said her name._

End Flashback

* * *

**No POV**

Rachel, Nigel, Abby, Patton, and Hoagie arrived at the building. Nigel cut the chain and broke the lock. They slowly entered the building. They heard voices, but they could only hear a few words.

"...kill her...watch me...haha..."

"Over my dead, non-breathing body!" the second voice yelled.

"Let's follow the voices." Rachel whispered. "But don't all go the same way."

The group split;Nigel, Abby and Hoagie went left. Rachel and Patton went left.

"You wanna fight for her?" they heard.

"Only if you want your ass kicked, again."

"It's on, schoolgirl!"

The groups ran faster in an attempt to stop the fight before it got too ugly. The groups re-met at the basement floor, and they approached the slightly open door. Hoagie pointed to the door and mouthed, "In there." Abby mouthed a "No duh, fool!"

When they opened the door, sure enough, Wally was fighting Guy(without his crazy powers). Guy was on the floor. Wally was going to punch him, but he pushed Wally against the glass dome with his feet. Rachel and the others were going to stop the fight, but the boys suddenly froze in their positions.

"Where am I?"

Everyone turned towards the glass dome. Kuki's floating body stretched and twirled. "Wha-?"

Guy pushed Wally aside. "Finally!" He whipped out the black drawstring bag. "Breathe this and you die!" He opened a slot on the dome, but before he could dump the bag's contents inside the dome, the bag was knocked out of his hand. Though it was not enough to make him unconscious, he was hit in the head with a medium-sized rock.

"D-did I get 'im?" asked a voice outside the door.

Everyone turned towards the door.

"What the-OOOF!" Wally kicked him in the stomach.

"Hold up, Numbuh 4!" A relatively dark girl with black curly hair ran into the room. She pinned Guy to the ground. "Come on, guys!"

Three girls and three boys ran in the room. All of the boys looked exactly like Guy, except they were taller, and the girls had the same appearance. One of the boys put 30-pound cuffs on Guy, while another one put lighter cuffs around his ankles. Guy contiued to shout profanities at everyone in the room, especially Wally. The others, who looked as if they were statues, just stared in awe and were very confused.

"Who are you guys?" Rachel asked.

One of the girls looked up. "Oh! I didn't see you guys standing there." The kids stood in line. "Take your antidote!"

Each kid gained their true identity. They were some of the former DNK. Negative Numbuhs 362, 86, 60, 1, 2, 3, and 5.

"I remember you guys!" Kuki shrieked. "So...who is that?" She pointed at Guy.

Negative Numbuh 86 fed 'Guy' the antidote. "It's Negative Numbuh 4."

"WHAT!" Wally shouted. "You mean a few days ago, I got my butt kicked by him?"

"Sure." Negative Numbuh 4 said. " I mean, you _did_ just burst one of my internal organs, and you _did_ manage to give me a concussion. And you just so happen to find the entrance back to your world. And you got my girlfirend to break up with me."

"I didn't even know who your girlfriend was." Wally pointed out.

"_AND _you got me busted and made me _live_ in those broccoli mines for eight months!"

"So what?"

"So you _deserved_ to get your butt kicked!" Negative Numbuh 3 dragged him out of the room. "This is _not _over Wallabee Beatles! THIS IS _JUST GETTING STARTED_!"

"I'm sorry about all of that, Numbuh 4." Negative Numbuh 86 said. "When you have one of the smartest and most evil criminals, it's hard to keep them locked up, you know." She ran to help with the prisoner.

Negative Numbuh 1 stepped up. "It was n-nice to work with you g-guys again."

"It was." Nigel agreed.

"Can someone get me out of here?" Kuki banged on the glass. "I'd like my feet to touch the ground!"

The liquid was drained and Kuki was helped out of the glass.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes, and the KND were going to leave.

Patton trailed elsewhere and met 'Fanny' after everyone left. "Fanny, you look very beautiful today." Someone pulled on his arm.

"I'm right here, Numuh 60!" Fanny shouted.

"Oh..." He blushed. "You look like you just woke up."

"I _did_ just wake up, you moron!" She glared at Negative Numbuh 86 as she dragged Patton along trying to catch up with the others.

* * *

Everyone followed Wally to the still abandoned house.

"Numbuh 4, are you sure the portal is in there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that house isn't a trap?" Abby added.

"Yes, this is the right place!" Wally snapped. "This is the way I went last time!" He opened the door and led the others inside.

The place looked exactly the same as the last time, except for the things he moved. He gave a quick tour of the house before he showed them the bedroom with the mirror.

"There's the portal." he announced.

Each of the opeartives hopped through the portal until Wally was the last one left.

"I hope I never have to see this place again."

And he jumped through the portal.

**A/N: Yay! They made it! So technically, the story is over, but if I get at least 4 reviews for this chapter, I'll write an epilogue. **

**Wally: I vote epilogue.**

**Me: Well, it's not your choice, is it? **

**Wally: Vote for an epilogue!**

**Me: Yes, please review! I love and appreciate every review(even a flame). You can yell at me for how long I took to write this. **

**Wally: Yeah, yell at her!**

**Me: Wally, sing a Happy Half-Birthday song to me.**

**Wally: *sighs* Happy Half-Birthday to you. Happy Half-Birthday to you. Happy Half-Birthday dear...**

**Me: Maya**

**Wally: ...Maya...Happy Half-Birthday to you. There.**

**Me: What about the second verse?**

**Wally: UGH!**

**Me: :D :D :D :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own KND.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Yeah, about not updating this for nearly a year...I had writer's block and started another story. I forgot about this one until I picked up the folder with part of this chapter in it. But hey, better a year late than never.**

Epilogue

**Wally's POV**

When I jumped through the mirror, I landed in my room, where everyone else was.

Numbuh 362 examined the mirror. "I wonder how we can disable this portal..."

"We could find an identical mirror to replace this one," Hoagie suggested. "Then we could really check it out.

I shook my head. "My mom bought this mirror in Australia, like ten thousand years ago."

"Where are we gonna find a mirror like this one?" Fanny asked(yelled if you ask me). "This thing is older than all of us combined. Stuff this old is rare and cost like-"

_CRASH!_

The mirror was shattered. Everyone turned towards me. "Problem solved. No portal, no negative people."

"WALLABEE!"

"That's our cue to leave," Patton said.

All of them hopped out my window except Kuki.

"See ya Numbuh 4!" Abby called.

Of course my mom stormed into my room, and her face was redder the Fanny's hair. She gasped. "What happened to this mirror?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beatles," Kuki interrupted. "I accidently knocked it over."

My eyes were enlarged. "Kooks,"

"No. Don't take the blame for me again, " she said. She nudged me and winked when my mom inspected the broken mirror.

My mom's face turned to its regular color. "Why, that's alright, sweetie. I have lots just like it in the attic. I got them all on E-Bay. How about you two go run along while I clean all this glass up." We were wrong about the rarity and the price.

We left the room as quickly as possible, sneaking something into my pocket.

Once we were outside walking on the sidewalk, I asked, "Why'd ya do that?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to get in trouble. And besides...you saved me...back there...and...yeah."

I blushed. "Oh...thanks..." I put my hands in my pockets then quickly pulled it back out. My hand was bleeding. "Uhh..."

"Wally! What happened?" She dragged me back towards my house.

Then I remembered. I carefully grabbed what had cut me from my pocket. "I, uhh, took this piece of the mirror to, uhh...you know, make sure my mom doesn't put the mirror back together and...start everything up again..."

"Let me see that." She reached for the shiny glass. "Ow!" Kuki had a cut across her palm, identical to mine. "Look! I think I see something in the mirror!"

"All I see is blood," I said.

"No really!" she exclaimed. "I think I see your opposite. Look closer."

I looked, and sure enough, I saw my fake, retard opposite. He had cuffs around his wrists and ankles. It seemed as if he were in court. If I could only hear what was said.

* * *

**Negative Numbuh 4/Eeballaw's POV**

Thanks to my stupid opposite and his friends, I was charged with two counts of attemted murder, eight counts of larceny, two counts of grand larceny, and two many misdimeanors to count. The DNK wanted to get me for 12 billion (or however many people there are in both worlds) counts of attempted murder just because the worlds almost collided. It was stupid to charge me or anyone with 'attempted murder.' I never killed anyone (yet), so why do I have to go to jail for it? The people who I 'attempted to murder' were very much alive and breathing.

Now, I have to work in the broccoli mines until I turn thirteen, and after that, I will go to an adult prison all because I stole some stuff and _didn't_ kill anybody. Still, I have a lot to look forward to. Especially after I break out...

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Wow..." I spoke. We started walking again.

Kuki moved her long hair from her face. "Do you think he'll break out again?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hmm...probably. But if he does, he'll get a death sentence."

She raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You're not-"

"I meant," I interrupted, "that he'll get a death sentence from me. Especially if he tries to mess with you again."

"It's nice to know that you care about me, Wally," she said. "No one's ever vowed to protect me like you did."

_Well, I like you, so that helps._

"You do?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Um...yeah..." If I could see how red my face was. "Yes."

Kuki wrapped her arms around me. "Now, was that so hard? Just to say it?"

"I guess not," I replied. I thought back to when we were playing school and Kuki was the teacher. "I still can't believe you read my book out loud."

"If I didn't, the worlds would've collided," Kuki said. "Or something else could've happened."

_I coulda lost you..._

"But you didn't." She smiled. "I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah..." _Why do I keep saying things that are supposed to be thoughts? Maybe my opposite's brain stuff is still affecting me._ "Kooks...do you wanna...maybe...hang out later...just you and me?"

She frowned. "No, Wally, I don't wanna _maybe_ hang out later, just you and me."

My shoulders dropped. _I tried._

She lifted my head up. She was smiling. "I wanna _definitely_ hang out later." She giggled. "Just you and me."

I grinned like an idiot. "W-where do you wanna go?"

Kuki grabbed my arm and pulled me from the sidewalk to the grass of somebody's yard. She sat in the grass, and she told me to sit next to her. She laid her head across my lap. Then, she pulled my head down to whisper, "Surprise me."

"Okay," I responded. "I gotta ask. How did you breath in that liquid stuff?"

"I. Don't. Know." She looked totally freaked out. "I was scared I would die if I breathed. Your opposite is messed up.

"Really messed up," I agreed. Kuki stood and walked towards the door of the house. She fiddled with the door knob and opened the door. "Kooks, what are you doing!"

This is _my_ house, Wally," she answered.

"Oh." I looked at the house again. "Oh yeah."

She shook her head. "See you in an hour or two."

"See ya." I turned to walk home, but then I began to realize the trail of blood from when we walked here. I went to the door and knocked on it. When I saw Kuki open the door, I smiled (and stopped holding my breath). "Can I have something for my hand?"

"Oh yeah, come on." I followed her to the living room couch where a first-aid kit was already open on the coffee table. I saw that she already had a bandage on her cut. She put an identical bandage on my identical cut.

"Thanks, Kuki."

"You're welcome," she said." I started to walk down the sidewalk. "Bye!"

"Bye, Kooks!"

* * *

**No POV**

When Rachel and Fanny reached the Moonbase, everything seemed normal. Except for the decorations, and the giant banner that red, 'THE WORLD IS SAVED!' Then everyone on the base grew quiet, and the silence remained until some operative shouted, "The heroes have returned!" The base roared with applause and shouting.

Fanny and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Numbuh 362, I thought no one was supposed to know of our absense," Fanny whispered. "It looks like every single Kids Next Door operative is here. Besides Sector V and Numbuh 60."

"I don't think every operative is here, " Rachel replied. Suddenly, her communicator lit up. "Yes, Numbuh 60?"

"Where is everybody?" he asked. There was a note that said 'Come to Moonbase,' and...what is that noise?"

"Just stay down there, for now," she told him. "There's supposed to be some celebration here, but it can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

_At the Treehouse_

"Hey, you guys," Nigel called. "I just heard that every operative was at Moonbase ready to celebrate."

Abby plopped onto the couch. "Numbuh 5 doesn't think she's ready to party yet. Numbuhs 3 and 4 probably feel the same way."

"Yeah, " Nigel agreed. "Where are they?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Their houses, probably. Do you think Numbuh 4 is grounded again? He did obliterate that old mirror."

"I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow," Nigel assured.

Hoagie stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Abby questioned.

He shrugged. "Home."

"No, you were gonna try to spy on one of them," she said.

"No, I wasn't!" he defended. "But that's not a bad idea."

"Numbuh 2," the sector leader snapped.

"Okay, I'll stay here." He sat next to Abby. "Be cool. Etcetra."

The girl only shook her head and lowered her hat. "Hoags, just stop."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked frantically.

Nigel and Abby exchanged a glance, began to whistle, and nonchalantly walked into their separate rooms.

"Guys?" Hoagie called. "Come on, seriously?" He sighed and began to trot to his own room. "I am cool..."

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Kuki, and I was nervous at the same time. I wore a neat, button-down orange shirt and blue jeans. I wondered what she would be wearing.

A better question would be where we would go. She'd said to surprise her.

_The arcade? Nah, she might not get as much enjoyment as I would._

_Hmm...I most certainly won't go to anything super girly. I won't last even ten minutes before exploding._

_Maybe we should go to the park. That's kinda in the middle. Yeah, we'll go to the park. _

_I can't wait..._

* * *

**No POV**

_Treehouse_

Abby and Hoagie were watching TV in the game room. Abby was carelessly flipping channels. Hoagie was nearly asleep.

Nigel entered the room. "Guys, Numbuh 362 wants me at Moonbase, so Numbuh 5...I guess you're in charge until I get back."

She nodded as she turned the channel.

The sector leader left the treehouse in the M.I.N.I.-B.U.S. and headed into space.

Abby tapped on Hoagie's shoulder once the vehicle took off.

"Huh, what?"

"Numbuh 2, get up. Let's go."

He groaned. "Go where?"

"To check on Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4."

His jaw dropped. "Do you think they're...together?"

Abby smiled. "Let's go find out."

"We shouldn't spy on them."

"Well, it was your idea."

"No, it wasn't!" he defended. "You came up with that."

"Numbuh 5 knows you were thinking about it."

"No, I wasn't."

"Just come on."

"No."

"Okay, Numbuh 5 is leaving you here then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye, Hoags."

"Wait up! I'm coming."

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I stepped up to Kuki's door and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Mushi was standing there.

"Uh, hi."

She stared at me for a second. "Come in...KUKI!"

"WHAT!"

"Your boyfriend's here!"

I felt my face get hot.

"Uh, I'll be down in a minute!"

Mushi smiled with much satisfaction and skipped away.

Kuki walked down the stairs smiling. She was wearing a green blouse and black jeans. "Hey, Wally."

"Hey...Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

Once we were outside, I grabbed Kuki's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the park," I replied.

She grinned. "That sounds nice."

We walked through the neighborhood where I did my tree-hopping.

"I remember that tree," Kuki said pointing to a tree. "You pulled me up this tree, and I had to convince you to come down, so we could try to tell the difference between you and your opposite."

"Yeah, I was really mad that day," I said. "I thought...you liked my opposite, but he was using that red dust."

Kuki giggled. "Were you jealous?"

I looked at my feet. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's okay," she told me. "Everyone gets a little jealous, but you don't need to be."

I didn't know what to say. "Oh...okay."

We reached the entrance of the park, and saw the most surprising sight ever. Patton and Fanny were sitting on one on the benches talking, NOT FIGHTING. Fanny's crutches (from when she twisted her ankle) were sitting beside the bench.

"Let's hide and watch them," Kuki suggested in a whisper.

I nodded. "Let's hide in that tree." We tip-toed to the nearby tree. I quickly climbed it and pulled Kuki up.

"When did this happen?" she asked. She pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Where did you get those from?" I asked.

"Shh, I wanna hear them."

I listened closely. They seemed...happy. That was different. Then I began to hear the actual conversation.

"I'm sorry for ditchin' you and Hoagie back in the Negative world," Fanny said. "I think I just snap under a lot of pressure."

Patton waved it off. "It's all over now, and we're back, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And it was partially our fault too," he admitted. "We were kinda trying to piss you off on purpose. Well, I was."

"Why?" she questioned.

He smiled. "I like to see you mad. Your next move is always unpredictable."

"Aww," Kuki whispered. "That was nice, I think."

I chuckled lightly.

Fanny blushed. "Oh...well, it's kinda fun arguing with you, sometimes."

"Really?"

I turned my head around. I'd thought I'd heard something. I slowly crawled to the other side of the tree and peeked through the leaves. I didn't see anything or anyone. _Weird._

I reunited with Kuki at the front of the tree. We watched and listened to them talk some more. Then there was the Shock of the Year. We both gasped.

Patton kissed Fanny on the lips, and she let him.

Kuki was so surprised that she almost fell out of the tree. I quickly yanked her back up.

Fanny pulled away. "Did you hear that?"

Patton stood up and walked towards our tree.

"Climb up higher," I told Kuki. She stepped up a few branches, and I followed her.

Patton stood at the bottom of the tree. Kuki's binoculars slipped out of her hands and hit Patton on the head. "Ow! What the..."

"What is it?" Fanny asked.

"I'm going up there," he said. He began to climb the tree.

Kuki and I moved towards the edges of our branches. Kuki's branch snapped, and she fell and hit the ground. She ran away frantically.

Patton jumped from the tree. "Fan, who was that?"

"I don't know, but I think it was a girl," she replied.

Patton started to climb the tree again. Before I knew it, my branch snapped too, and I ran in the same direction.

* * *

**No POV**

Little did the couple know that there were two _other_ pairs of eyes watching them behind the bushes.

Hoagie tried his best to stifle his laugh.

Abby elbowed him. "Shh! Before _we_ get caught."

Patton shook his head as he walked back towards the bench. "When I find out who they are..."

"Patton," Fanny called. "That was Numbuh 4."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"How do you know?"

She sighed. "Do you know any other short boy with blonde hair and a bowl cut?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who?"

"Joey."

"Patton!" Fanny shouted. "We should get back at him."

"How?" he asked. "You can't even walk."

"I don't need to." Fanny stood up and hopped on her left foot. "Come on."

"What about your crutches?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're just guaranteed to find a way to hold me back. Can ya carry them for me?"

When Patton turned around to get the crutches, they were gone.

"Where'd you put 'em?"

Fanny hopped around. "Where are they? I put them beside the bench!"

Hoagie was ready to burst with laughter. Abby was smiling with the crutches in her hands.

Patton looked under and around the bench. "I'll just get you some new ones."

"What am I gonna do until then?"

"Hop on my back, " he suggested. "I'll take you home."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Patton carried Fanny out of the park.

Once they were out of ear shot, Abby and Hoagie burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That was priceless!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Numbuh 5 can't believe they fell out of the tree!"

The two rolled around in the grass, laughing even after tears came out of their eyes.

"We should take these crutches and put 'em in her office," Hoagie began. "Then we should leave her a note that says, 'Found these in the park. How your relationship with your boyfriend?'!"

They started their laughing fit all over again.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Once I caught up with Kuki, we decided to head back to the treehouse.

"Are sure you're alright, Kooks?" I asked again.

"I'm fine," Kuki responded. "Are _you_ okay? You did fall from a higher branch."

I nodded. "Um...you're shirt is ripped."

She twisted to the side. The tear was on her right side. "Oh. It must have snagged on the tree."

"That was kinda fun though," I said. "Even if we did almost kill ourselves."

Kuki smiled. I love her smile. "Yeah, but if they didn't see us, then we can never say anything about it around anyone. They'll kill us."

The two entered the treehouse and saw nobody was there.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

Kuki shrugged. "Do you think they're all at their houses?"

"Numbuh 1 lives here though," I told her.

"Yeah..." She looked around the room. "What's that?" She picked up a small envelope that was addressed to Sector V and opened it. "'As you may have known, every Kids Next Door operative gathered at Moonbase to throw us a party for saving the worlds. I rescheduled it for tomorrow, and I hope to see you all there.' This will be fun!"

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't turn out like the last one," I mumbled.

Kuki giggled. "I'm sure there won't be any farm animals at this party."

I crossed my arms. "There better not be."

**A/N: This was gonna be waaaayy too long so I cut it in half, so I could post it quicker. The party will be in the next(hopefully last) chapter, and it WILL NOT take almost a year to post it.**


End file.
